Atarashi Sutato
by CaillouVersace
Summary: Ehem. I don't really have a summary cause I suck at them. Basically, it's two OCs in the Blue Exorcist World. Everything changes! One's a demon herself. :  R & R
1. Chapter 1: Rin, Yukio, and Mephisto

**I have derp talent.**

**SO derp, derp, derpy derp. **

**Anyway, this is my first story. **

**Please no flames...Okay flames. But if it sucks really REALLY bad, please tell me!**

"Talking" = Normal Talking

"**Demon" = Demon Talking **

'Think' = Thinking

**'Demon Talk'** = Demon Thought

Raven's POV

I awoke with a pain in my chest. I sat up, drenched in cold sweat. I looked around and saw nothing in the blinding darkness. I laid back down and looked up at my ceiling that was covered with glow-in-the-dark stars. I contemplated what our new school would be like and what would happen. I felt my eyes slowly closing. I let sleep consume me.

I woke up again to something different; a bucket of ice cold water. My eyes snapped open to look at the offender. It was Crimson. Crimson has waist length, sleek black hair. Her eyes are a ruby-red but sometimes can become blood red when she's angry. I glared at her, shivering.

"What the HELL!," I yelled at her from my bed.

"I wanted to wake you early. So you could get to school on time," She stated with a fake pout.

"Go eat one," I growled as I turned over. She tapped my shoulder.

"What?," I mumbled. She said, "I made pancakes". I jumped up and grabbed her wrist. I ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I halted at the kitchen door. I peeked a head in and looked around for some pancakes.

"You LIAR!" I yelled as I lunged for her. She side stepped and I hit the wall. She continued towards the kitchen. "Oh, did I saw I made pancakes? I meant _I'm going to_." I picked my self up to my feet and rubbed my sore face.

"Yeah. Whatever," I said as I walked to the basement door. I unlocked it with the odd shaped key around my neck. The door swung open, I walked about two stairs and flicked the light switch. I looked around to find my bandages and kendo stick. I picked my kendo stick off of the chair it was resting on. I walked over to the corner of the room towards the beaten and battered punching bag that had been sewed back together more than a thousand times. I placed the kendo stick on the ground next to the bandages which were sitting on a counter nearby.

I lowered my stance. I launched myself at the punching bag. Before I hit it, I flipped to the right, acting as if it was a real opponent. I charged with my fist raised. I punched, dodged, ducked, and kicked. I jumped back and landed in a hand stand, straight line. My shirt fell in front of my face. So I released and landed on my feet. I walked over to my kendo stick. I turned and placed it to the intruder's neck. I soon realized it was Crimson.

"You're getting better."

"I will surpass you!"

"Che. Yeah, right. In your dreams, loser!" She stuck her tongue out at me playfully and turned towards the door. "The pancakes are done."

I followed after her but not before I put my kendo stick in a safe place. I walked up the stair, flicked of the light, and locked the door behind me. I looked on to see Crimson playing the XBOX 360. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a plate. I put ten pancakes on it. I quickly put some syrup on it. I ran back to the living room. Crimson's team was losing badly. I plopped in the gamer chair next to her and grabbed my controller. Her's was a midnight blue. Mine was neon pink and green. Guest controllers were the norm; black and green. I grabbed the headset too. I quickly joined. My name was Sock_Monkey_Master. Crimson's was Gray's_Lover. Our teammates were Shadow_2486, RAMEN_BOY, and Shut_your_face_I'm_Sleepy.

"Hey Ramen_Boy, go cover Shadow_2486!"

_"Whyyyyy! I don't wanna help that teme!" _

"GO! NOW!"

**"I don't need his help."**

"That's why you just died. Do what I say or else!"

**"What are you gonna do? Huh?'**

"This."

I clicked the left trigger. I released a bomb. While he was dying, I tracked him down and killed him, Ramen_Boy, and Shut_your_face_I'm_sleepy as they went to cover him as he respawned.

"My bad, Sleepy."

**"It's okay. I didn't wanna stay alive anyway," **he said sarcastically.

"I gotta go!"

I switched the headset and the controller off. I placed them in the drawer full of batteries. I sat back in my chair and looked over. Crimson wasn't there. I shrugged. I shoved my face full of the pancakes and drank Crimson's orange juice. I grabbed my plate and cup and hopped out of my chair and trotted my way to the kitchen. I placed the plate and cup in the sink. I went to the fridge and pulled the orange juice out. I shook the gallon and twisted the cap off. I put the gallon up to my mouth and consumed at least half the gallon. I placed the container back in the fridge and turned towards the doorway to see Crimson holding a girl uniform.

"Anddd... no." I turned towards the other door. But I was tackled as I was walking.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I whined as Crimson sat on my back.

"I will get off if you wear the uniform."

"No way, I'm **NOT** wearing that thing!"

Crimson got off my back and dragged me by the back of my tank top, showing my belly.

"AH! FUCK! MY BACK!"

She placed me by my door and walked to my dresser as I rubbed my red, burning back. She came back with a clean white, collared shirt and some khaki shorts. She threw them at my face. I ripped them off my face and stuck my tongue out.

"Nyah!"

I took off my tank top and found a clean white one. I put the uniform shirt on top and didn't button it. I took off my gray shorts and put the khaki's on with a belt. I grabbed my black converse from under my bed. I grabbed some clean socks Crimson threw in the pile. Shoving my feet in my shoes, I ran down stairs and to the door. I yelled "Come on!"

"I'm right here." Crimson said calmly, causing me to jump.

"Don't do that!" We walked a few steps until I stopped.

"What are these?" I said as I saw a small black monster thing land on my jacket. I flicked it and it bit me! Crimson simply looked over her shoulder and kept walking. We stopped at a park. There was a strange guy with purple hair. He wore white clothes with a huge hat on his head. His clothes consisted of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes.

He was standing next to a pink limo with two teens. The first one have black hair with a blue hue and was longer than the second one's hair. He was a bit paler too. He wore a blue hoodie, and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side with a white jacket on top. His ears were slightly pointed and his teeth were sharp. He held a growl in his throat.

The second one held a soft smile on his face. He has brown hair and turquoise eyes. He also has three moles on his face and wears glasses. He wore a black coat. He wore over a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

They all turned to face us. I waved, excited. They waved back. I smiled brightly. The blue haired one grinned back at me. Crimson walked up to the purple haired guy. While, I walked up to the other two. I stuck my hand out and said "Watashi wa Raven*! Ya o mitasu tame ni nisu*!" I grinned afterwards. The brown haired one grabbed my hand and repled, "Watashi wa Yukio*. Kore wa Rin*." He smiled softly. The other one looked away from me. Like he was avoiding looking at me. I moved into his line of vision. He looked nervous and blushed a little, which caused me to blush. Crimson ,apparently, finished talking to the purple guy and pulled my collar roughly. It sent me on the ground, making me bash my head on the ground.

"Sssss. Ahh." I hissed as I cradled the back of my head. The purple haired man chuckled.

"My name is Mephisto Pheles. And you are, my dear?" he asked as he lent me a hand. I clasped his hand and blushed.

"Raven," I mumbled. He smiled, revealing slightly pointed teeth. I smiled a little. He led me to the car and gently placed me in the limo. Everyone else piled in. I put my headphones on and pulled out my Ipod. I put it on shuffle and feel asleep to the beat of Blue Planet by Alice Nine. I laid my head on Rin's shoulder.

***I am Raven. **

***It's nice to meet ya!**

***I am Yukio.**

***This is Rin. **

**Welp. That's it for now! **

**R&R! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eins, zwei, drei!

I don't own Ao no Exorcist! :(

"**Talk" - Demonic talking **

"_**Flash" - Flash Backs**_

I don't even...BLAH! Nevermind.

Raven's POV

I woke up in a HUGE auditorium, next to an amazed Rin. Yukio gave a speech in front of everyone. He was the center of all gossip and everyone was amazed that he had the highest marks on the entrance exams. After everyone left, I just started wandering around the school and ran into Rin and some dog... poodle..thing. I followed Rin and the thing until we stopped. I looked down at the dog and POOF! It turned into Mephisto? Our jaws dropped.

"Whaaa?"

"As principal, I cannot randomly walk all around school grounds," he explained. I walked ahead of them, towards the door that decorated the wall. As Rin and Mephisto were talking about something important. I managed to catch the words "Son" and "Satan". Normally, I don't eavesdrop. But they were within hearing range! I'm a bad person. Rin stopped beside me and Mephisto walked up to the door and then turned around. He held up two identical keys and grinned.

"These keys will open any door but it will only lead to the Cram School for Exorcist." He placed one in Rin's hand. But used mine to open the door. He turned back into a dog and trotted over to me. Then dropped to key at my feet. I smiled and patted this head.

"Why did you turn back?" Rin asked.

"So I can accompany you guys to class. Since it **IS **your first day," he explained. He trotted ahead. Rin looked at me and I just shrugged. We followed Mephisto to a classroom. We arrived in a room full of several teens. There were three in the corner, two in the front row, and two on the left row. Mephisto walked to a table and hopped on top of it. Rin and I sat down next to each other.

I decided to look at my classmates. One of them had a small goatee on his chin. His most distinguishable physical traits are his stern expression giving him a scary, unapproachable appearance and the large blonde streak that runs down his natural short and messy dark brown hair. He also has multiple piercings in his ears, which combined with his demeanor and hairstyle makes him appear like a typical delinquent. I heard the short kid call him Bon.

Another one has short, stubby hair and pale skin. Two of his defining traits are his red glasses and large ears. He is also one of the shortest people in the class. I heard his name in their conversation about Rin. His name was Konehamaru.

The last one ,in their group of three, has pink hair. It is naturally black. He wears a man-tailored (flannel sort of) shirt over a t-shirt with a symbol, sort of like a bulls-eye. He also carries around a monk's staff. His name was Shima. I heard them yell his name.

On the other side of the room are two girls. The purple haired one has dark red eyes and long dark purple hair, which she keeps in a ponytail hairstyle. Her most notable trait would be her small, oval shaped eyebrows. I saw her name on her stuff as we were walking past. He name is Izumo.

The second one has short brown hair and small purple eyes. She's rather ordinary in appearance compared to everyone else. She is rather short. I heard and saw Izumo say her name. I believe it's Paku.

Up in front, there were two more people. One of them has light brown hair. His eyes are closed. He is short, only slightly taller than the bald kid. He has a weird pink bunny puppet.

The last one kept his face hidden under a hoodie and always concerned on playing his PSP.

The door was opened by Yukio and Crimson. WAIT, YUKIO AND CRIMSON! I looked at Rin and he looked as surprised as me. "Konichiwa, watashi wa Crimson*. Watashi wa anata no kyoshidesu*." Yukio stepped up.

"Watashi wa Yukio*. Watashi wa anata kyoshidesu*. Right now you are all Exwires. While me and Crimson – sensei are both Middle First class exorcist." He finished with a soft smile.

"Wha? Why! HOW! You an-an-an-and You!" Rin and I yelled simultaneously. They both chose to ignore us.

"Actually, I am a Lower First class. (XD) Today we will be learning about demon wounds. I know some of you have already received your spirit wound but we will be letting those who haven't earn their's today."

"What's a demon wound?" I asked Mephisto.

"A demon wound is the power to see demons caused by a demon. All exorcists need to have it." Mephisto explained.

"So I have it." I said quietly to my self. I felt Mephisto's eyes on me. I looked up at the front my eyes on Crimson. 'So what are you hiding?' I looked at Rin and he was looking at Yukio.

"Right ,here in this vial, is blood. It will attract hob-goblins in this building. Demons that possess small animals like mice and moles. As their demonic powers are weak, Goblins are only capable of causing mischief. They usually live in colonies controlled by a king or queen. There are several kinds of Goblins, and the hobgoblin is one of them."

"YUKIO! How are you- How!" Rin yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk.

" Everyone please leave the room." Yukio requested, calmly. Everyone ,except Crimson, Rin, Yukio, Mephisto, and I, got up and left. Grumbling as they went. I watched as Rin confronted Yukio.

"How did you even-!" He knocked the blood out of his hand, causing the foul smell to spread in the room.

"I got my demon wound from you, brother. Since you were a demon, I gained the demon wound from you. I've seen them from since I could remember. I was always the weak one, always being protected by you from bullies. Then Father came to me one day, and asked me if I wanted to protect you and be strong. I accepted and have been training since I was seven to protect you." As he was finishing up, goblins started pouring in the room like a demonic sea. Yukio was shooting them like it was nothing while Crimson was slashing them too. "While both of us are in their first year at True Cross Academy, I was already an instructor at the Exorcist cram school teaching Anti-Demon Pharmacology to your class."

Rin stood there speechless, as was I. I looked at Crimson. She stood to her full height of 5' 9". She looked over her shoulder and walked over to Yukio. She stared coldly at me.

"You are the reason that I became an exorcist. Because of your father," she spat coldly, "killed my family: my brother, sister, lover, mother, father! He killed them all, viciously and mercilessly!"

"He's not my father! He can't be my father! Even if he is-" I chocked a bit. I looked down at the floor. My eyes brimmed with tears. I blinked them back.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled as I dropped to my knees.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_** I looked up to see a man taking my friends.**_

_** "NOOO! STOP!" I yelled as I ran towards them. 'NOOO!' My gum suddenly hurt and my vision became sharper. I saw a blue light illuminating the man taking my friends. I ran as fast as I could. I launched myself at the man. Biting, clawing, screaming, punching, kicking, anything to keep him from taking my friends. He looked at me with what looked like pity. I growled loudly. I released myself from his grasp. **_

_** "I'm sorry little one. But I have to take them." He said. He chanted some prayer and pointed at me. My eyes widened. I roared as my body endured searing pain. My vision soon turned black. **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

I gasped as my eyes widened. I looked up to see a giant hobgoblin be slashed by Rin. Rin had blue flames covering his body. Crimson stared at him with hatred in her eyes. I growled lowly. 'Son of a bitch!' After the fight, "How was Father's last moments?" Yukio asked softly.

"He was incredibly cool." Rin said quietly. I ran towards Crimson and tackled her from behind. I pinned her wrists next to her face as she tried to struggle. But I wasn't let this go.

"Even if he is my father, that's what he did. Not what I did. Just because I am possibly his daughter, I could never kill anybody."

"It doesn't matter. I vowed to kill Satan! No matter what gets in my way, I WILL destroy everything in my path! I never even loved you. You were just a replacement for my sister. But you are nothing but a pathetic, weak disappointi-"

"That's **ENOUGH!** I will not tolerate such coming from you!" I felt my flames ignite. They were a bright blue green. But Rin's were bright blue. I felt someone pounce on my back and restrain me. A deep growl ripped from my throat. "**GET OFF! I WILL KILL HER!**" I yelled as I struggled to get out. My face was mushed into the floor.

A deep voice said "Drei, zwei, eins!" I suddenly felt calm. I felt myself being released. I rolled over to my back to look at the offender. I could make out the form of Mephisto from his purple hair and white clothes. Everything was blurry and all the voices were blocked out. All I heard was a blinding white noise. I looked towards the door. The rest of the class burst through the door and looked awe struck at the damage. I saw the little doggie and grinned crazily.

"Who wants some?" I swayed as I got up off the floor, on to my feet. I placed my self in a stance and ran at Rin, I think. He looked at me and I punched him in his stomach and his face. I grinned widely. I laughed "Nyhahahaha!" I stuck my tongue out at everyone. I walked back over to Rin and fell to the ground next to him. "Nyhah, you can't fight!" I giggled as I passed out with Rin.

***Hello, I am Crimson. **

***I am you sensei.**

***I am Yukio.**

***I am your teacher, too. **

**That's awesome! **

**No it's not. **

**SHUT UP BRAIN! I'm pretty sure my brain hates me right now. **

**R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Suguro and Shima

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist. :'(**

"Talking" = Normal Talking

"**Demon" = Demon Talking **

'Think' = Thinking

**'Demon Talk'**** = Demon Thought**

**Anyway, I would appreciate the reviews but I haven't gotten any. **

**But I'm not gonna waste your time on my intro thingy. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. **

**So, here you go. ;)**

Raven's POV

I woke up with a slight pain in my head. I looked at the brown boarding above me.

"What the fu-?" Something rustled. I quickly turned my head to face Yukio tossing and turning in his sleep. Above me, I believe, is Rin. I grabbed my head as a bolt of pain hit my head.

"**It doesn't matter. I vowed to kill Satan! No matter what gets in my way, I WILL destroy everything in my path! I never even loved you. You were just a replacement for my sister. But you are nothing but a pathetic, weak disappointi-" ** I gripped the covers covering me, tightly. My face grew tight in frustration. I growled lowly.

"That bitch..." I sighed heavily and looked towards the window. The sun was down. The moon was up and bright. I felt drawn to the moon for no reason. I ripped the covers off of my legs and swung my legs over the edge. The wood underneath my feet was warm. I was expecting cold, hard tile. My legs moved me towards the door. My backpack was by the door. I bent down and slowly unzipped the biggest pocket. Inside of the big pocket was my clothes. I pulled some of the clothes out and placed them on the floor, until I found my running clothes. My running clothes were black spandex shorts and a ruby coloured tank top.

I placed the rest of my clothes back in my back pack and silently zipped it. I ,then, unzipped the smallest pocket and reached my hand in. I looked for my Ipod, headphones, and a little leather bag. I pulled them out and put them on the floor. I stood up after I placed my bag on my shoulders and put my Ipod and headphones in it. I walked over to ,what I assumed was, Yukio's desk. I saw neat stacks of paper on the desk along with two pencils and a pen placed beside it. I picked up a pencil and wrote:

_Yukio and Rin,_

_ I went running. If I'm not back, don't worry I probably got lost. :P. I know Yukio will most likely get up first, So Yukio make sure the cook makes me some food too. If I'm late, tell Mephisto and get him to find me. Ja!_

_ ~Raven _

I placed the pen back on top of the paper. I turned to walk out the room. I closed to door quietly behind me. I started walking down the hallway. Only to run back into the room, and snatch my clothes off of the floor. I then again started walking down the hallway. I took my book bag of my back and stuffed my running clothes in the bag. I ran down the stairs and pushed the front door open, really hard. I inhaled and exhaled. It recently rained. I walked on the pavement while looking at the ground.

I suddenly ran into something hard. I landed on my ass, **hard. **I looked up at what I ran into. It was that guy from class. He reached a hand out and I took it gratefully. He hoisted me up and I rubbed my butt.

"Suguro Ryugi," I looked at him, weirdly. "My name."

"OHH! My name is Raven." I said as I grinned widely at him. I stuck my hand out. He took it and shook it. I saw his lips tilt up. I released his hand. I walked in sync with him.

"So, watcha doin up so early?" I said as I looked at the stars.

"I couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

"Nightmares."

"Oh." I was all I said as I looked at him. I turned my head back towards the sky and narrowed my eyes. 'What are you hiding?'

"What about you?"

"I don't really know." I noticed he was wearing running clothes. He wore a unzipped purple jacket and pants. He wore a black shirt underneath.

"Are you about to go running?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna join?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Wait! I need to change." I said as I walked over to a stone bench that was near by. I started unbuttoning my shirt.

Suguro's POV

'Wh-h-h-hoa!' The new hot girl is changing right in front of me! She started unbuttoning her shirt. I turned away. I felt my face heat up. I averted my eyes to the ground. I waited a minute and turned back around to see her pulling her shorts up her smooth, scarred legs. I turned away so fast, I almost snapped my neck. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and looked at Raven. 'She looked – No! Snap out of it. Bad Suguro! Don't be a Shima!' I started jogging and Raven soon caught up to me.

"Let's make this more interesting. If I win, you owe me a piggy back ride. If I lose, I'll get lunch," She said as she grinned wickedly.

"Deal!" I said as I slowed down a little. "Okay, first one to the Bell Tower, wins."

"Ready, Set, GO!" I yelled as I took off full speed down the pavement, leaving a trail of dust behind me. I grinned insanely and said "Better hurry!" I laughed as I continued. I felt a whirl of wind pass me as I got there half way. I heard Raven giggle as she passed me. This is not gonna happen! I ran faster than ever before. I only manage to get a few steps behind her. She turned her head to look at me.

"You are really slow, did ya know that?" I sweat dropped. How fast is she at full speed? Fuck. I saw the Bell Tower just ahead.

Mephisto's POV

"Everyone, in Gehenna, is curious about him, brother."

"I will take care of our dear brother, Rin."

"When will you return to Gehenna, brother?"

"I do not know. I still have a lot of work to do in Assiah. We mustn't make our brothers wait." I replied as I looked over towards the road in front of the tower to see two of the Cram School kids racing. They were Raven and Suguro.

Raven was jumping up and down while cheering. Suguro was inching his way over towards Raven, sulking. Amaimon followed my gaze towards the children.

"Who is she?"

"Just some children from the Cram School."

"No. The girl."

"A new student named Raven."

"She's the one with Crimson."

"Was. She almost killed her teacher with her flames."

"She's father's daughter?"

"This I do not know because her flames were not blue. They were a blue green colour. Not the same as our were or Father's."

He stared at her intently.

"I want her." I stared at him.  
>"She's mine."<p>

"Not for long, brother." With that, he disappeared. I stared at the young, gray haired girl.

"The world's my play toy." I, too, disappeared to my office.

Raven's POV

"I WIN!" I yelled as I jumped up and down. I watched as Suguro crawled his way towards one of the benches. I skipped over to him.

"Don't feel bad." I said as I sat next to him and patted his back. He just crossed his arms and hmph'ed. I stuck my tongue out at him. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips, I stared at the sky. Suddenly, my stomach growled. I blushed in embarrassment and held my stomach. Suguro looked at me for a second, before he busted out laughing.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" I growled at him. His laughing calmed a little.

"Are there any open food stores or something?" I asked.

"Nah. I don't think so." He replied as he stood up and yawned. I dropped.

"Why not!" I asked, furious.

"Because Johann says we're not supposed to be up at this time." He answered quickly.

"Well. Let's go to your place." I suggested as I pulled my Ipod.

"It's 4:30 in the morning. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Come on." He started walking in a different direction. I stood were I was. He turned around.

"What?" he asked, hotly.

"Piggy back." I answered. He sighed and walked over to me. Then kneeled in front of me. I placed myself onto his back. I hooked my hands around his neck and wrapped my legs around his stomach. I could feel his abs. He held my legs up with the crooks of his elbows. I placed my head on his shoulder, my face was turned towards his neck. I closed my eyes and fell into a gentle sleep.

Suguro's POV

I felt her small and gentle breaths on my neck. It oddly calmed me. I walked in a daze as we arrived at our building. Most of the boys were still sleep but a few were up. By I few I mean at least eight boys were up. I walked past them. As I was about to pass the last boy, a voice called out,

"Hey, you should let us have some fun with that hot girl on your back."

I growled and continued walking until one of them blocked my path way.

"I will not allow you to touch her." I said as I reached a hand up and shoved the boy out of my way. He fell to the floor with a thud. He scrambled up and ran towards his "boss".

"Is that so? Well I guess were using force." The leader snapped his fingers and all of them ran towards me with weapons. I unhooked Raven's hands and placed her gently against the wall behind me. I raised my fists. Then all ran towards me with their weapons raised. The weapons ranged from a bat to a crowbar. They trapped me in a circle. The leader made his way through with a bat. Two of them grabbed me from behind.

"Now can we have the girl?"  
>"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I struggled. I gasped as their leader smashed the bat into my stomach. I looked at him and spit on his face. He punched me in the face, twice. Causing my lip to bleed. I spit up a little blood.<p>

"That's all you got." I said, sounding disappointed. He growled and kicked me in the stomach. The people holding me let go. They all started kicking me everywhere. I closed my eyes until the pain started subduing. I opened my eyes to see Shima punching the leader. Most of them where on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Shima. It's okay." I said as I struggled to get up, spitting up a little blood as I got up. Shima looked over at me and rushed to my side.

"Dude. What's their deal?" he asked as he helped me get to my feet.

"You know, the new girl?" He nodded his head.

"I met with her. She was hungry as was I. So I brought her here but then she fell asleep. And they want to have 'fun' with her." I explained, pissed. I nodded in her direction. Shima laid me against the wall and picked her up bridal style. He carried her up stairs. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

Shima's POV

I picked Raven up bridal style. I felt her stir in my arms. I looked down at her while I was walking. She opened her eyes slightly. They were dull and glazed over. She smiled a little at me before shifting in my arms. I smiled a little as I felt heat rise to my face. I walked up the stairs to the third floor , careful not to hit Raven on the head with the narrow staircase. I laid her on Bon's bed and carefully shut to door. I ran down the stairs to see Bon's sleeping. I sighed and walked over to Bon. I shook his shoulder gently. He didn't even stir. I shook harder and whisper-yelled "BON! WAKE UP!"

His eyes bolted open and he stiffened really fast and hard. But winced and returned to his slouched posture.

"Come on." He nodded and I wrapped an arm around his torso. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I took slow steps and waited for Bon to follow. We finally made our way up the stairs and to our room. I placed Bon on his bed next to Raven. I smiled as I watched Bon and Raven. I laid in my bed and pulled my cover over me and fell back into my women filled dreams.

**YEAH! :D **

**It's a little longer than usual. But yea. **

**Why was Shima smiling at Bon and Raven?**


End file.
